Kidnapped
by Destiel'sLittleAngel
Summary: Boss goes down lower than normal with a little help from an old friend and a gun boss get's bo in a corner and even targets Candy Dix's little girl can luke get bo back with some inside help


Balladeer: "Hello and welcome to Hazzard, a quiet little town until Boss and Roscoe come up with some half-cocked way to get the Duke Farm. And this time, Boss is going down as low as he can go."

The boys were walking toward the General to give it a tune up, even though they did yesterday.

"Boys, did you get your chores done?"

"Yes'er," they both said in unison.

"Daisy's gone, so that means you tended to the garden and did the laundry?"

Bo answered first. "I watered the garden."

"And I did our laundry."

Uncle Jesse gave them a 'Yeah, right' look. "Uh huh, and I guess the big pile of clothes in the middle of your floor are clean?" They both gave him a confused look. "Go on upstairs." They went up and saw their Uncle Jesse's and Daisy's clothes on the floor.

"Oh," they both said at the same time. With a heavy sight they both picked up the clothes and took them to the washer, which was a barrel and a crate. When they got outside, Uncle Jesse told them he was going into town to get some supplies to fix the door. "I want those clothes washed and the chicken coops checked for eggs."

"Yes'er." They both watched him walk away and get in the truck and drive off. Bo started off, "Well, I'll go check the coop."

"Well then, I guess I'll start washing clothes."

When Bo got to the coop he started to grab the eggs he saw right off the bat. When he had only five in his basket, two roosters came a crowing and a scratching. "When did we get you?" he asked, pointing to the younger rooster. All of a sudden, they both ran at Bo. Bo was used to it and did nothing; he just went on getting eggs. "Will you stop pecking at my leg?" Bo stuck out his foot. "Git," but they didn't, they just attacked him more. "Ouch! Stop!" He went to pick them up like he normally does when they get out of hand, but the rooster wasn't used to it. He slashed as much as he could until he stuck Bo on the hand. "OUCH! Darn rooster!"

Bo dropped both of the roosters and tried to go back to the house, but he couldn't get out of coop because his right hand had a big gash in it, and his left one had many small random ones all over it. Bo tried to fight back tears, but it didn't work. He was too frustrated and in pain, so he just let them out. He couldn't get the door open, so he just called, "Luke! ... Luke!" Nothing. "LUKE!"

Luke's POV

"Luke! … Luke!" Luke looked up when he heard his name and looked around to see where it was coming from. _It can't be Bo, all's he's doing is collecting eggs…_ Then he heard it again, coming from the chicken coop. It was Bo screaming bloody murder.

"LUKE!"

"Oh no." Luke ran and grabbed his bow and arrow, then ran to the chicken coop, expecting the worst.

Reg. POV

Bo was waiting by the door, still struggling with it. When he heard his name, he stopped.

"Bo? … Bo?"

"I'm in the coop, and I can't get the door open."

"Darn it, Bo. Don't…" Then he got the door open and saw Bo's hands. "What happened?"

He pointed to the two roosters. "They did it."

"When did we get that one?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's go bandage you up." They both walked back to the house together. Luke got the fist aid kit down and put peroxide on the cuts, which made Bo giggle, because of the bubbles. And then Luke told Bo to close his eyes, so he did, and the he poured rubbing alcohol on them. It made Bo jump out of his seat, screaming.

"OUCH!" Bo started crying again and Luke pulled him back down onto the chair. Then he wrapped up Bo's hands.

"Well, that should do it."

"Yeah, it better." Bo sniffed

"Well, Bo, since your hands are mostly out of commission, can you try to hang up the clothes? And I'll go finish getting the eggs."

"Alright." Luke walked out, grabbed his shirt, and went out to the coop. When he got in, he used his shirt to trap the new rooster. "Well, Uncle Jesse couldn't have put you in here, he knows better." Luke picked him up and put him in the other pen.

At the Boar's Nest

Roscoe came in with a big plate of spaghetti for Boss Hogg. "So tell me again why we're kidnapping Bo?"

"Because, numbskull, with Bo, we can use him for a trade. Jesse couldn't say no to that."

"Ooh, I love it, I love it." Then over the CB, two guys were trying to get Boss' attention.

"Breaker… Breaker. Hogg, you out there?"

"J.D. Hogg here. What do you need, Vince?"

"We're at the Duke's farm, ready to make a move on your signal."

"Well, here's my signal…Get to it! NOW!"

"Yes'er." Since Luke was way out in the coop, he didn't see or hear the black car pull up. Neither did Bo because he had the radio on, and even if he did, he couldn't put up much of a fight with his hands in the condition they were. Vince and Stan come up behind him, chloroform in hand. Stan put it over his mouth and nose. He struggled and even tried to call for Luke, but within seconds, the struggling stopped. Vince came up in front of Bo and grabbed his legs, and then they shoved him in the car.

Luke didn't hear anything except the radio and a door slamming. _Bo must have went inside, but left the radio on. _He took a look around, _well, I got all the eggs._ So he went back up to the house. "Bo? … Bo?" Luke looked around. No sign of him anywhere. He turned off the radio. "Bo, where are you?"

Then he went inside. Still no sign of him.

He looked everywhere and anywhere he could be hiding. Still no hide nor hair of Bo. Luke went back outside and saw tire tracks and drag marks that didn't belong. Luke ran towards the truck. "This is lost sheep calling shepherd. You got your ears on?"

"Yeah, Luke. What you need?"

"Bo's missin' and I looked all over the house and barn. He's not here, but I found new tire tracks and some drag marks."

"Alright. I'll keep my eyes open, and go over to Cooter's and see if he's seen anything, and have him keep a look out."

"Thanks. Um, I'm going to see where these tracks go."

"Be careful. Oh, and, call Daisy and tell her."

All of a sudden, Daisy came on. "No need. I heard what happened and I saw something that might make you cringe. The Mick Brothers are back and they were in talking to Boss earlier today."

Luke spoke first. "Thanks, Daisy. Keep an eye out will ya?"

"Can do. You be careful. I'm out."

"I'll try. Lost Sheep out."

"Shepherd out."

The chase was on.

Luke jumped in the general and toke off slowly to see if there were any tire tracks and there were "hot damn Bo I'm coming" his happiness was short lived when he saw the tire tracks stop and the car was on the side of the road Luke wondered what happened. Luke got out of the general to see if he could find any thing all he could find was a map and blood stains on the back seat Luke's stomach turned when he thought whose could be and what went on in the vehicle Luke tried not to think a bought it.

Luke went back to the general to C.B daisy and Jessie "lost sheep to Shepard and bo-peep y'all got your ears on" nobody answered so he tried again "lost sheep to bo-peep or Shepard" he got an answer but it wasn't Uncle Jessie or daisy

It was one of the Mick brothers "hello Luke you may want to high tail it back home or things may not be to pretty"

"Stan if you do any thing to hurt them you will regret it"

"we'll see hick" With Luke mad as a mule he jumped in the general and tour home skidding when he got to there drive way.

Luke jumped out of the general and ran to the house the act of surprise forgotten when Luke came screeching in the drive way he though open the door.

Uncle Jessie and daisy were tied back to back on chairs with Stan holding a gun to them Vince walked up to Luke

"Hello Luke how have you been?"

"Quit the small talk Vince what do you want?"

"Oh you can't be that eager to get rid of me I have something you want and another something that you'll find amusing"

"What did you do?"

"'nuttin much just kidnapped you cousin and your future"

"My what?" Vince came up closer to Luke

"Your daughter" Vince stepped back and motioned for Stan to get be hind him.

"now ya'll have till Wednesday to get me the deed to your farm and 2,000 dollars or you wont ever see bo or Aurika ever again … now turn around Luke" Luke said a silent prayer and turned around the last thing he saw before everything went black was daisy and uncle Jessie pull toward him.

Luke woke up with a headache and a throbbing pain in the back of his head.

"What happened?"

"You were hit on the back of the head with the handle of a gun sonny" Doc Applebey said from some where near him Luke started sitting up the doc helped him sit the rest of the way up. Luke looked around he was in his room he didn't see Jesse or daisy.

"Is Uncle Jesse and daisy alright?"

"Yeah there fine just worried 'bout you and Bo" the doc gave him one last check up then started for the door

"You should be fine take it easy eat decent meals"

"Yes'er can you send in Uncle Jesse and daisy when you go"

"Yup"

"Thank you doc" he nodded and left. Bout a minute later daisy came up with a tray of food, Uncle Jesse following behind.

"How are you feeling sugar?"

"Like I got hit by a truck, mad because the Mick brothers have Bo and guilty because the actually got a hold of him not to mention an innocent girl and I didn't do any thing"

"Oh Luke you can't think like that there's nothing you could do except for what you already did hunny"

"Yeah well I can't help but feel like I could have done something though daisy"

"I know but for now all you can do is sit and wait"

"Well I feel like a sittn' duck …there's gotta be something" daisy just put her arms around her cousin.

Balladeer: don't worry Luke someone's got a plan up there sleeves and it ain't me

Bo herd voices behind him. When he tried to turn toward them he couldn't his hands were tied behind him and he couldn't see because of the blindfold over his eyes

He tried getting out of his bonds but the more he tried to get out of them the tighter they went around his wrists. When Bo groaned in frustration the boys who were watching over Bo took notice to his existence.

"Well good mounin' decided to join the living aw too bad" Bo knew that voice a mile away

"Stan do sumthin' useful for once and shut up till Luke gets here" another voice entered the conversation that could only belong to Vince.

"sorry bo that wont be happening this time were out side hazzerd by at least three counties and we left so meany trails it'll take them a month to find us … if there lucky Stan get the girl"

"HEY COWGIRL GET IN HERE" a girl round the age of 15 came around the corner a spatula in hand.

"What?" Stan pointed to Vince

"Clean up the hickabilly's hand and face"

"Can I untie him and take off the blind fold?"

"Only if you have to" Vince told her

"Alright hold on a minute" the girl left and came back with water and a cloth

"Both of you go watch the soup in the kitchen" she handed the spatula to Stan

"Well go on shoo" they both cast a final glance at Bo then trudged to the kitchen grumbling some thing bout kitchens and women's work.

"Well howdy doo how are you feeling sugar?"

"Daisy?" bo asked still a little dazed

"Nope sorry sugar so how are you feeling?"

"Like the general ran over me then backed up for good measure"

"Well I'll do the best I can… can you sit up"

"If you help me or untie me"

She untied him but she still had to help him up because of his hand.

"So do I get to see your face or is it a I do and you'll have to kill me kina thing?"

"You can see me the only people you have to worry bout are the too nitwits that brought you here" she told him while untying his blind fold.

"Well that's fine with me I'd like to keep from seeing the Mick brothers face's for as long as possible" Bo looked up into big blue eyes that looked so familiar they stunned him.

"Oh so you know who they are?" she asked while working on Bo's face

"Uh…" Bo cleared his head "Yep and this isn't the first time they did this either"

"Really well they act like it's the first time they've kidnapped any body and then I felt silly for not being able to get away"

"So they kidnapped you too?"

"Yeah did you think I was working for them?"

"I didn't know what to think ...ouch" she grazed over a tender area

"Sorry" she finished and sat back

"its ok um I'm bo" he smiled that charming smile of his

"I'm Aurika"

"I would shake your hand but I can't" she gave a small laugh

"That's aright sugar here let me see it" since the first time since he woke up Bo felt calm.

Balladeer: can you see who has the plan yet 'cus I don't

Back at the farm

Daisy still had a hold of Luke they had been sitting on the bed for at least twenty minutes both off in there own world wondering where Bo was and how to get him back an idea came to daisy.

"Luke what if there using the millers old cabin again" Luke let her go and turned to face her

"Well why would they do that? that's stupid that's where they hid last time"

"Darlin' this is the Mick brothers were talking about"

"Well I guess it's worth a try let's go tell Uncle Jessie then we can go" they both got up and went down stairs

"cue cue" the sheriff picked up the C.B. and called for boss

"Sheriff Roscoe p. Coltrane calling Boss hog boss you got your ears on?"

Over at the boars nest boss was in his back room eating a big plate of hot dogs and sour-crout

With a cheek full of hot dog boss answered

"this better be important because im I'm in the middle of my afternoon snack"

"Oh this is important"

"Well then get on with it"

"Oh alright well those Mick brothers have..."

"Roscoe I thought I told you not to talk about that on the air"

"S.s.sorry my fat little buddy I..."

"Oh shut up and get to the boars nest and if you happen to see daisy duke on the way here tell her she needs to be at the boars nest in an hour or there will be a warrant out for her arrest"

"Okey dokey im gone"

"Hogg out." Boss slammed the C.B back in place and started going to town on his snack.

About ten minutes later roscoe showed up

"hello my little fat buddy"

"will you quit calling me that."

"sorry my f…um boss" boss gave him a kurt little nod now what were you going to tell me earlier."

"Oh that the Mick brothers have that girl and Bo and that there at the millers old still"

"WHAT THE DUKES WILL KNOW WHERE THERE AT THAT THE FIRST PLACE THE'LL LOOK YOU NITWIT!"

"Oh…. Wait a minute no ..they won't …last time they were… at the cabin this time… there at the still which is uh ….. Farther away." Roscoe stuttered

"look three working brain cells well we're safe for now but if you mess this up then your badge will be melted down and used for my new tooth understand."

"Yes boss"

"now …GET OUT." Roscoe stumbled back ward hitting the closed door turned around and kicked it then used the knob to walk through the door and slammed it shut.

Balladeer: is it just me or is roscoe and boss starting to get along ……. Nah

Any ideas for this? Sorry y'all this is taking so long it will get going faster though drop me a line and ill get back to you


End file.
